


To break a curse - Alternate ending

by LuccaAce



Series: Three Kisses [2]
Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Fluff, Frog | Glenn is so brave, I was going to post something smuttier but the boys decided to make out and talk, Kissing, Like so much kissing, M/M, what nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuccaAce/pseuds/LuccaAce
Summary: After long months of searching, Magus finally figured out how to break the curse.
Relationships: Frog | Glenn/Maou | Magus
Series: Three Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	To break a curse - Alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending to another story I wrote about these two. When I started writing it, they were getting pretty into making out, and I thought they would continue down that road when I posted the original. Then I sat down to finish it, and they decided to just make out a lot and get sappy on me. Sorry to everyone who thought there was going to be smut. I am also disappointed. Please enjoy these two dorks.
> 
> Also, I apologize for taking so long to post this. I teach at a college and I am attending a different college, so my time really got away from me.

After long months of searching, Magus finally figured out how to break the curse. 

Frog had assisted Magus in his endless search for Schala, and, at long last, they had a good lead on where (and when) she might be. While, at first, Magus had resented the meddlesome amphibian's interference, he had come to appreciate the steady hand, clear head, and adequate healing magic that Frog brought. 

Getting to Schala would take at least a year, and while Lucca was working on making Epoch able to fly to more times, Magus decided to use his unfamiliar free time to research ways to break the curse he'd long ago cast on Frog. While Frog said he "rather enjoyeth" his amphibious body, Magus suspected it was as much putting a good face on a bad situation as anything else. 

Magus wasn't sure what it was that made him so desperate to see Frog's true form returned. He knew they had become something like friends in the time sense the destruction of Lavos, for all that Magus understood friendship. He had found himself seeking out Frog's companionship more and more often, listening to him talk about a childhood in Porre and years spent among the frogs in the cursed woods. 

"Magus, art thou here?" Frog called from the main stairway in the castle. Magus had reclaimed his castle after making sure Ozzie and Co. were long gone. Now, they were using it as the base of operations for their project of rescuing Schala. 

"In the library," he called back. He felt strange as he contemplated the best way to approach Frog with the news. After a moment if going over his options, Magus realized that what he was feeling was nervousness. 

"Stupid," he muttered to himself, clapping his hands and using a tiny bit of magic to straighten his workspace. 

Frog came through the library doors, smiling as well as he could at Magus with his frog mouth. "Thou hast spent much time here these past weeks," he observed. 

"I've been researching," Magus told him. He looked at the way Frog held himself, the ease with which he wore the Masamune, and the smoothness of his gait. If he were to be returned to human form, would those things stay the same? Or would he have to relearn how to be at ease in his own body again. 

Frog ribbited. "Dost thou worry for our mission to go to Schala?" 

Magus waved that thought off, flapping his hand in front of his face. "Four-eyes is handling that. That's the sort of thing she's useful for, anyway."

"May I ask what thou hast been working on so diligently, then?" Frog looked amused. Magus suspected that Frog knew how much he didn't hate the idiot children they had fought alongside. 

"If you could return to human form, would you?" Magus decided that, unless Frog expressed an interest in not being, well, a frog anymore, he wouldn't even bother. 

This time, Frog's ribbit was surprised. "Hast thou found a way? I thought only thy death would release me from thy curse. I have been quite content to remain cursed for as long as possible, in light of that." 

Something warm and soft bloomed in Magus' chest at the sentiment. He shook his head to clear it. 

"That's the most straightforward way," he said. "But I believe I've found another one. It's slightly difficult, but I see no reason it wouldn't work."

Frog's eyes went wide. His gloved hands trembled. "I mayest be human again?" His voice was fragile with faint hope. 

Magus frowned. He had not thought Frog was so desperate to return to his humanity. He scolded Frog, "if you wanted to be human again so bad, you should have told me." 

Frog clenched his fists. "I wouldst rather remain as I am, unlovely though this form is, than make thee think I would rather thee died. Thou art more important than vanity." 

Magus frowned, not sure he agreed, but too knowledgeable of Frog's character to voice that. "Well, it doesn't matter. I figured out how to change you back." 

"When can it be done?" Frog asked, stepping into Magus' personal space. Magus had begun to find that, out of anyone alive, he minded Frog's presence the least. 

"Let's start now." 

They gathered the materials, some quite rare, from all over the world. While they did not have the ease of using Epoch to fly from continent to continent, they managed to get rides in fast ships. They spent the trans-oceanic journeys murmuring to each other about their goals, and when they had clarified all those points, they told each other about their long-term dreams and aspirations. 

"I didn't ever think I'd actually find her," Magus admitted, coming back from a trip to Medina. "So I never made plans beyond that." 

"Thou canst show her thy library," Frog suggested. "And I knoweth all our sundry friends hope to see her again. Mayhap we shall have festivities upon our reunion." 

The corner of Magus’ mouth curled up. "The kids would like that, wouldn't they?" 

Finally, after several more months of gathering everything they would need, Magus sat Frog in the center of his casting circle and began to chant. The whole process of chanting and casting took five hours, during which Frog had to stay almost completely still. Magus' arms ached from holding them up, and he saw a faint tremble in Frog's thigh from holding his position for so long. 

At last, he finished the incantation and lowered his hands. 

"All that's left is the kissing," he told Frog. 

Frog ribbited nervously. "Kissing? Thou hast said nothing about kissing!" 

Magus shrugged. "It's not a big deal. You need someone of royal blood to kiss you three times, and you'll turn back to normal. The princess brat should be by next week, or you can probably go see your queen soon, and you can get your kisses then." 

Frog took a steadying breath." Someone of royal blood?" He asked. At Magus' nod, he asked for clarification, "Must this be a lady?" 

Magus furrowed his brow. "No, but who else do you know that is royalty?" 

Frog chuckled. "Art thou not the son of a queen?" 

Magus froze. He nodded slowly, feeling himself go stiff. In his mind, it was always Marle who finished this part of the spell. He had never considered himself. An unfamiliar flutter took residence in his middle.

"Willst thou?" Frog asked, standing closer than Magus remembered. 

Magus nodded jerkily. Then he took a deep breath and took the half step necessary to come close enough to kiss Frog. He licked his lips nervously, then cursed himself for doing so. He leaned down, gripped Frog's shoulders, and gently (had he ever done anything that gently before?) pressed his lips to the side of Frog's face. 

His lips tingled with the hum of magic. Frog gasped when his mouth made contact with his face. 

Then Magus turned Frog's head so he could kiss the other side. Once again, he smelled the scent of magic and felt the buzz in his lips, while his entire body broke out in goosebumps. The room went bright, and he could faintly see both the outline of a frog and the outline of a man standing in front of him. 

Finally, he held Frog's face in both of his hands, feeling the way it was both cool and warm, broad and soft and sharp and rough. He pressed his lips to Frog's forehead, and the whole room seemed to vibrate with magic. 

The light had grown so bright Magus couldn't hold his eyes open anymore, and he felt the face in his hands settle into a single form. 

He opened his eyes, and the handsomest face he had ever seen stared back at him. Magus gaped. He vaguely remembered Glenn being sort of pretty for a swordsman, but nothing like this. 

Frog grinned widely. He laughed, and didn't ribbit, and he spun around like a little girl in her first long dress. 

"I'm human," he shouted happily. He turned and grabbed Magus by the shoulders. "You did it," he exclaimed, then he planted a kiss on Magus' mouth. 

Magus gasped, but held on. Frog seemed to realize what he had done just as Magus grabbed him, but before he could apologize, Magus brought him in again. 

This time, Magus did not stop at a little peck on the lips. He coaxed Frog's mouth into softness, then teased him into opening his lips and allowing Magus to taste the humanity of him. Magus pulled Frog closer, hips to hips, with one hand pressing him close by the small of his back, and the other buried in long green tresses. 

Frog opened his mouth willingly, pressing his short, wide tongue against Magus’, marvelling in the different way he experienced taste and texture. Magus stepped closer, pressing their chests together, and using his superior height to force Frog’s head back and take command of the kiss.

After a moment, Frog used his teeth (teeth! Normal, blunt, human teeth! In his mouth!) to scrape at Magus’ lips, making the taller man’s breathing hitch. Magus retaliated by biting down just this side of too hard on Frog’s full lower lip. A low groan escaped Frog at that, and the sound seemed to startle him out of the daze Magus’ mouth had put him in.

Frog pulled back enough to gasp for breath. “Magus,” he said, breathing heavily, then trailed off to pull him in for another kiss.

Magus gave it freely. “Yes?” He murmured against Frog’s lips.

“What’s,” Frog managed, then gasped as Magus ran his lips along the strong tan jawline. “What are we doing?”

Reluctantly pulling away from the delectable, salty warmth of Frog’s neck, Magus leaned back enough not to be tempted to kiss Frog again before he answered.

“If I have to tell you, I’m either doing this wrong or you’re even more naive than I thought,” Magus answered dryly.

Frog laughed, then laughed even harder, resting his forehead against Magus’ collarbone. He continued laughing, sounding sometimes bordering on hysteria, for several minutes. When he caught his breath, he stayed there, leaning into Magus, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, tickling Magus’ neck.

“I had forgotten how different it is to smell with a human nose,” Frog remarked. “Thou smellst good,” he added, leaning his head against the taller man’s shoulder and looking up with a small smile to meet his eyes.

Magus allowed the corner of his mouth to lift in a smile, feeling inordinately pleased at the compliment. “I’m surprised,” he commented. “I feel like I should smell awful after casting all day.”

Frog leaned close again, pressing his nose against the place where Magus’ cape and throat met and breathing in deeply. “Thou smellst of magic,” he said decisively. “Thou hast always smelt so, honestly, but this nose detects it differently.”

Magus resisted the urge to bring his arm up to smell it. He was familiar with the scent of ozone and spice that accompanied magic, however, and didn’t doubt Frog’s statement.

Slowly, unsure of his welcome, Magus brought his arms up to encircle Frog. He pressed his palms against the other man’s back, feeling silky green hair under his fingers. Frog relaxed into him, bringing his own arms around Magus, between his back and his cape.

Gently, Magus pulled away enough to look into Frog’s face. “Frog,” he started, then frowned when Frog’s nose (had it been that cute before?) wrinkled at the name. 

“Glenn,” Frog corrected. “While I understand that it mayest take time to accustom thyself, I wouldst prefer to be called Glenn.”

Magus nodded. “Glenn,” he breathed, then leaned in to kiss those lips again. 

Glenn was the one to deepen the kiss this time, wide short tongue sneaking out to taste the insides of Magus’ lips, then to trace the sorcerer’s tongue. Magus shivered at the sensation, a small noise escaping him.

“Thou art quieter than I imagined,” Glenn remarked, lips brushing over the corner of Magus’ lips as he spoke. 

Magus tangled a hand in Glenn’s hair, close enough to his scalp to draw him into a rough kiss, before pulling back. “You’ve thought about this a lot?” Then he used his handhold to pull Glenn’s head back to reveal his soft, pale throat. He could see the quickness of his pulse, and he grazed the vulnerable skin with his teeth.

Glenn’s breath hitched gratifyingly while his hips ground forward. Glenn let out a breathy moan at the meeting of their hips and the evidence he found there of Magus’ desire. “Even amphibians desire to mate,” he said breathily, tipping his head further to expose more of his neck to Magus’ mouth. “And thy spell removeth not my heart.”

Magus paused in his quest to suck a bruise onto Glenn’s pulse point. “Heart?” He lifted his head to meet Glenn’s bright green eyes.

Brave as always, though his cheeks were red with a mixture of desire and embarrassment, Glenn asked, “Is it so hard to believe that mine heart might be thine?”

To his own mortification, Magus felt his face flush with the bold statement. His fingers clutched tightly at Glenn’s back, and he glanced away. “I always said you were an idiot,” he managed to say, still refusing to let Glenn go.

Glenn’s eyes narrowed. He tried to step back, but Magus would not let him go, though the hand that had been tangled in his hair had moved to his shoulder. “Why dost thou think me an idiot?”

Magus dropped his forehead to rest against Glenn’s shoulder. “For giving your heart to me,” he said. “I cursed you. I killed your best friend. I tried to overthrow your kingdom. I have caused you nothing but pain and misery, and you say you love me?”

While Magus’ head was down, Glenn smiled sadly. He gently brushed Magus’ hair back from his face so Glenn could see it. “Thou art brave, loyal, strong, and brilliant. Thou hast helped me lay Cyrus to rest. Thou hast brought peace to my kingdom. Thou hast broken my curse. Thine heart is full of love for thine sister. Thou hast faced thine own defeat without flinching, choosing to move forward to bring peace to the world. Whence is thy unworthiness of love?”

“You’re still an idiot,” Magus grumbled, though his face was an even brighter red than before, a side effect of his porcelain skin. “I don’t know why I love you.”

Glenn grinned broadly. “I’m content to be an idiot,” he decided. “As long as I am thy idiot.”

Magus’ smile was nearly hidden by the shadows on his face, but Glenn still saw it. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, there is the option (if anyone's interested) in another chapter with a slightly higher rating. It continues off from where this one finished, pretty much directly, so let me know if you're interested.


End file.
